Missing You
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: kesalahan Kyuhyun adalah tak mendengarkan Kibum sampai akhir. Kesalahan Kibum adalah tak menjelaskan sampai selesai./ Spesial Kibum & Yesung B'day.!


**Missing You**

.

.

Happy Birthday Kibum

Happy Birthday Yesung

.

Love You Siwon

.

Happy Reading

.

Aku masih ingat pagi itu, hari minggu di musim semi tahun lalu..

Disebuah taman di dekat rumahku, tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil memandangi daun-daun dan bunga dari tunas baru bermunculan.

"hei.. Kyu kemarilah.." Kibum sedikit berteriak pada sosok namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang tengah memandangi dedaunan pada sebuah pohon dengan gaya amat sangat serius. Membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil di bangku tempatnya duduk.

"ne.. ada apa?"

"duduklah.. apa kau tak lelah?"

"aku ini seme mana mungkin cepat lelah sepertimu, hyung."

"ya..yaa.. apa-apaan itu?"

"ya itu kenyataannya kan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya bersikap tak peduli dengan bantahan Kibum yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal Kibum.

"ya..ya.. Tuan Cho memang selalu mau menang sendiri."

"heii.. jangan marah." Kyuhyun menatap intens kedua bola mata Kibum, seolah mencoba menghipnotisnya. Membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya jengah.

"ayolah.. atau aku akan menciummu?"

Pletakkk.. sebuah kamus tebal mendarat mulus dikepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"YAK.. HYUNG KAU UKE YANG KEJAM.!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, tadi sang dosen kembali memanggilnya.

Meminta ia memberi tanggapan pada beasiswa yang didapatnya untuk dapat mengenyam pendidikan yang lebih bagus di universitas luar negeri.

Mudah saja sebenarnya untuk Kyuhyun mengiyakan pada dosennya tapi ia masih ragu.

Ia sebenarnya tak bisa meninggalkan namjachingunya sendirian disini dan mengajaknya ikut serta keluar negeri sepertinya ide yang buruk mengingat Kibum sangat sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sesekali kalimat-kalimat menggerutu keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"hei Kyu…" seseorang menepuk pudaknya dari belakang yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun terloncat kaget dan menatap ke arah sang pelaku seolah-olah melihat makhluk paling mengerikan di muka bumi.

"yak.. cho babbo kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"seperti apa?" Kyuhyun tetap bersikap cool setelah berhasil menyembunyikan raut kekagetannya tadi.

"menatapku seolah aku ini setan." gerutu Yesung yang hanya membuahkan sebuah cengiran minta dimaklumi dari Kyuhyun.

"ada apa?"

"kau mengambil beasiswanya kan?"

"entahlah..aku—"

"memikirkan nasib Kibum?"

"hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang terkejutnya yang seolah mendapati Yesung adalah salah satu cenayan paling hebat sejagat raya.

Yesung memutar matanya bosan sambil sesekali telunjukknya menunjuk ke kening Kyunyun. "disini tertulis dengan jelas, lagipula kau itu hanya akan berpikir serius jika bersangkutan dengan Kibum."

"kau sangat pintar." puji Kyuhyun tulus yang entah kenapa malah membuat Yesung ingin memasukkan kepala Kyuhyun ke mulut singa di sirkus.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendudukan diri mereka di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu di depan ruang kejuruan mereka, member akses orang-orang yang mau lewat karena sejak tadi mereka berdiri di tengah jalan dan itu cukup menganggu para pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"lalu apa keputusanmu?"

"entahlah—aku mungkin akan menolaknya." Kyuhyun menerawang menatap langit-langit putih di atas kepalanya. Sesekali menghela nafas pelan.

"bukannya ini impianmu? Dan kau mau melepaskannya begitu saja?"

"ini berbeda, ini tentang Kibum."

Yesung menghela nafas lelah, percuma saja memberi saran pada Kyuhyun jika itu berkaitan dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"ah, aku ada ide.." Yesung menjentikkan jarinya seolah idenya kali ini benar-benar brilliant.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit. "ide apa?"

"jadi begini..—" Yesung berucap panjang lebar menggenai idenya, sesekali Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda menolak ucapan Yesung sebelum kemudian ia diyakinkan kembali.

"pikirkanlah Kyu." ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan sebelum menghilang dibalik lorong.

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja masuk ke kepalanya. Menarik nafas panjang dan berharap bahwa keputusannya kali ini benar.

.

.

.

Kibum menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Kini mereka tengah berada di taman kesukaan mereka. Menikmati semilir angin dan beberapa kendaraan yang terlihat melintas di jalan raya tak jauh dari taman itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih saling berdiam diri, sedikit kaku pada diri mereka sendiri.

"aku mau bicara." ucap mereka berbarengan, sedikit berpandangan aneh sebelum kemudian tertawa.

"kau duluan saja Kyu."

"anni, hyung saja yang duluan."

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja tidak."

Kembali Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya saat sekali lagi ia berhasil membuat Kibum memasang tampang kesalnya yang menurut Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu.

"apa?"

"emm.. tentang rencana kuliahku ke luar negeri itu—"

Kyuhyun terdiam, belum mampu menyambung kata-katanya, sial! Padahal ia sudah berlatih sejak kemarin tapi ketika obsidannya bertemu dengan mata kelam Kibum yang terlihat berbinar polos tenggorokanna terasa tercekat. Kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya seolah menghilang begitu saja.

"apa?"

"itu..hyung.."

"apa?"

"itu..emmm.."

"apa?"

"YAK..BERHENTI BERTANYA APA..APA.. kau membuatku gugup."

"yayaya.. lalu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

"aku mau kita putus"

Hening..

Kibum diam tanpa kata, baru beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun bersumpah seolah ia sudah menunggu Kibum merespon ucapannya hampir serasa berjam-jam.

"ya" satu kata terucap dari bibir merah Kibum membuat Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan padangannya yang sejak tadi menatap lantai ke wajah Kibum. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang masih duduk tenang di depannya.

"kau benar.. aku mungkin tak akan bisa menunggumu hingga kau kembali." ucap Kibum dingin sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba seolah berhenti bekerja, sangat lambat memproses tiap kata yang barusan meluncur datar dari bibir merah Kibum.

"kau benar, dia tak mau menungguku. Dia tak mencintaiku." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit dan membiarkan liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jifan.. aku sudah mendapatkan jadwal operasi untukmu." Kris berucap penuh semangat pada sosok Kibum yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"batalkan saja." Kibum berucap dingin membuat Kris tersentak kaget, baru ia menyadari bagaimana penampilan Kibum saat itu. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya bengkak, entah sejak kapan ia menangis.

"kenapa? Bukannya kemarin—" Kris tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mendapati Kibum yang kembali terisak di depannya.

"dia..dia tak mau aku menunggunya."

.

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Kibum merapatkan syal yang melilit lehernya, udara cukup dingin malam itu dan ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar sendirian.

Ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya sebelum seseorang tak sengaja sedikit menyenggol dirinya. Sedikit membuatnya oleng.

"ah.. mianhe aku terburu-buru." ucap orang itu sedikit membungkuk pada Kibum sebelum kemudian kembali berlari kecil dari tempat itu.

Kibum hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, untung saja isi kotak yang dibawanya baik-baik saja.

"eh? " KIbum menatap heran pada sesuatu yang di injaknya, sebuah dompet.

"ah, jangan-jangan milik orang tadi?"

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat sosok itu seseorang yang menabraknya tadi. Tengah berdiri di seberang jalan hendak menyebrang. Dengan sedikit berlari Kibum menuju ke tempat orang itu berada.

"heii.. dompetmu jatuh." teriak Kibum tapi sepetinya orang itu tak mendengarkan karena ia terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Terpaksalah Kibum berlari mengejar orang itu, langkahnya terhenti.. sosok itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ramen.

Kibum sedikit bersyukur toh ia tak perlu berlari-lari lagi karena jika ia harus memaksakan dirinya berlari lebih jauh lagi dari ini nafsanya mungkin tak sanggup lagi.

Kibum masuk ke dalam kedai ramen, matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

Ketemu—ia ada disudut kedai tengah memesan makanan sebelum kemudian terlihat panic dan membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya.

Puk..

Kibum meletakkan dompetnya di atas meja membuat sang empunya mengernyit kaget.

"Kii..ehmm..bagaimana dompetku bisa ada padamu?"

"kau tadi menabrakku, ingat? Dan kau menjatuhkan dompetmu." Kibum mendudukan dirinya sendiri karena lelah, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. "ha..haa, kau tak tau betapa lelahnya aku mengejarmu tadi."

Kibum mengusap-usap dadanya sambil mengatur nafasnya berharap detak jantungnya segera kembali normal. Beberapa tetes keringat sebesar jagung membasahi dahinya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan pesankan minum"

"tidak.. aku baik-baik saja."

Kibum mulai benapas stabil, kemudian tersenyum untuk menenangkan sosok di depannya.

"terima kasih."

"tidak masalah." ucap Kibum sambil menyesap teh yang tadi sudah dipesankan untuknya.

"Sungie.. mianhe aku terlambat, siapa dia?"

Kibum membeku di tempatnya. Ia mengenal suara itu, meski sudah lama tak mendengarnya ia tak mungkin melupakannya.

"ah, tidak apa Kyu. Ini orang yang tadi menemukan dompetku."

"ah.. terima kasih sudah membantu Sung—eh, Ki..Kibum?" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan ada di depannya. Ia masih indah seperti dulu, kulitnya masih bersih seputih salju meski bibirnya kini nampak pucat dan kemana perginya pipi tembemnya? Kenapa kini nampak begitu tirus? Apa waktu satu tahun bisa merubah berat badan seseorang begitu banyak.

"kau kurusan hyung, apa kau sakit?"

terlontar begitu saja, Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar kini tangannya tengah menyentuh pipi tirus Kibum.

Sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Kibum diam membeku di tempatnya, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menepis tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya.

Sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Kibum darinya tapi Kyuhyun tetap mencoba tersenyum samar.

"apa kabarmu?"

"baik. Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Kibum heran karena setaunya Kyuhyun akan pulang setidaknya dua tahun lagi.

"kemarin sore dan ohh.. perkenalkan ini Yesung."

Yesung tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Kibum.

"Ki..Kibum..Kim Kibum." ucap Kibum gugup sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari Yesung. Sedikit mengernyit karena Yesung merasakan tangan Kibum yang sedingin es, tapi ia mengabaikannya saja.

"aku pesankan ramen untukmu ya?" usul Yesung kemudian beranjak menuju ahjumma pemilik kedai untuk memesan makanan tambahan bahkan sebelum sempat Kibum menjawab tawarannya.

Kibum menunduk menahan air matanya yang seolah menerobos untuk keluar. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana segera tapi hati kecilnya menahannya.

Memintanya untuk tinggal disana lebih lama.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Kibum yang terus menunduk, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh yang nampak rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat seperti dulu tapi ia tak cukup berani untuk melakukannya sekarang apalagi dengan status hubungan mereka yang memburuk. Sudah satu tahun ia tak mendapat kabar dari Kibum dan kini secara kebetulan ia kembali bertemu sosok yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu. Duduk terdiam kaku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Jifan?" sebuah suara familiar masuk ke gendang telinga KIbum, ia mengebali pemilik suara itu terlebih hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Kibum dengan nama chinanya.

"gege?"

Kris berkacak pinggang, menatap marah pada sosok Kibum yang menunduk di depannya. Ia tau Kibum merasa bersalah tapi ia tak mau begitu saja kalah jadi dengan tetap mempertahankan tatapan marahnya pada Kibum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "heii nyonya Wu sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemana-mana kau sedang sakit."

"hentikan Yifan itu menjijikkan." Kibum mempout kesal membuat Kris mau tak mau tersenyum juga kemudian mencubit pipi Kibum gemas.

"baiklah. Maafkan aku, hentikan memasang tampang cemberut seperti itu. KIbum memutar matanya jengah sementara Kris tetap terkikik geli sambil memandangi wajah KIbum.

Kyuhyun diam, mengamati interaksi dua orang di depannya. Dulu—ia yang biasanya bermesraan seperti itu dengan Kibumnya dan siapa namja asing yang terlihat begitu dekat dengan Kibum ini? Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Benar, ia sangat marah dan cemburu. Semudah itukah Kibum mendapatkan pengganti dirinya?

"oh ya, siapa kau?" tanya Kris setelah sadar bahwa dari tadi Kibum tidak sendirian.

"aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"dan aku Yesung, namjachingunya." sambung Yesung yang baru datang sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun mesra.

Dan baik Kris maupun Kibum sama-sama terkejut.

Meski alasan terkejut mereka berbeda. Kris untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu ditangisi Kibum dan digumamkannya ketika tertidur.

Kibum kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan Yesung barusan, semudah itukah Kyuhyun mendapat pengganti dirinya?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, sesekali menepuk ahh—memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Sejak kejadian kemarin setelah bertemu Kibum di kedai ramen itu ia tak bisa tenang. Bahkan barang memejamkan matanya sejenak saja sudah sulit.

"Kyu.. makanlah.." ucap Yesung lembut karena sejak kemarin malam kekasihnya itu belum memasukan apapun ke dalam mulutnya.

"dia melupakanku..dia melupakanku." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun merindukan Kibum. Sangat merindukannya sampai kadang ia berpikir lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpa Kibum. Hanya karena Yesung dia masih bertahan, karena namja itu masih berdiri di sampingnya saat ia terpuruk.

"maafkan aku Sungie, aku selalu menyakitimu. Aku sunggu tak bisa melupakan Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun yang membuahkan sebuah senyuma miris dari Yesung.

'_**akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena terus menyakitimu.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman sendirian.

Taman ini yang selalu ia dan Kibum kunjungi dulu, menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk duduk bersebelahan. Kibum sibuk dengan bukunya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan psp miliknya. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, tak ada juga interaksi yang berarti tapi hanya dengan mengetahui mereka berada dekat satu sama lain sudah memenuhi ruang hati dengan perasaan hangat.

Kursi di samping Kyuhyun kini kosong, hanya berisikan udara hampa. Tanpa sosok Kibum disana. Kembali ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Besok ia harus kembali pergi dari sini, kembali ke tempatnya melanjutkan pendidikan tanpa ada Kibum di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan seolah siap menyodorkan dirinya pada kendaraan yang lewat.

Hell—siapapun tau dengan langah gontai seperti itu sudah pasti orang itu hendak bunuh diri.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya, berlari menuju ke pinggir jalan saat mendapati sebuah mobil yang cukup cepat melaju di jalan raya.

Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan, siap menyongsong kendaraan yang melaju ke arahnya.

Greb.. Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan.

Membuat tubuh keduanya sedikit membentur pembatas jalan. "hei.. bodoh.. apa kau mau mati?!.. " teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh yang tertunduk lesu di hadapannya.

"hei lihat aku.. ki..kibum?" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, seseorang yang baru saja diselamatkannya itu adalah Kibum. Seseorang yang mungkin kehilangan nyawanya adalah Kibumnya. Berbagai pertanyaan melintasi kepala Kyuhyun, apa? Apa yang menyebabkan Kibum bertindak begitu nekad seperti itu?

"bummie.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun geram, ia kesal pada sikap Kibum. Sungguh ia kecewa dengan perbuatan Kibum. Setelah ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja kenapa pikirannya begitu sempit.

"Jifan..Jifann.. ya Tuhan..kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris datang dengan nafas memburu. Seragam dokternya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sesaat setelah mendapati Kibum tak ada di kamar rawatnya ia segera lari melesat keluar rumah sakit. Ia tau tujuan Kibum pergi pasti ke taman ini. Hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika matanya mendapati Kibum yang berjalan tenang ke tengah jalan, untung saja ada Kyuhyun yang entah datang dari mana menariknya ke tepian.

"gomawo Kyu." ucap Kris sebelum kemudian mengambil Kibum dan memindahkannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jifann.." ucap Kris pelan seraya mengusap pipi Kibum lembut, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon.. aku takut." Kibum terisak pelan, tangannya mengenggam ujung baju Kris dengan kuat.

"aku disini bummie, aku disini.." Kris mengusap pelan surai hitam Kibum, berusaha menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada Kibum dan Kris yang masih berpelukan di pinggir jalan. Secara pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun ia beranjak pergi dari sana.

"apa kau sungguh tak pernah mencintaiku Kibum?" gumam Kyuhyun pada angin.

"hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon.. aku takut Kyu."

"aku disini bummie, aku disini.." gumam Kris nanar.

**-end-**

**.**

**.**

**Sungguh sebenarnya ini FF habis sampe disini tapi berhubung ne special buat ultah Kibum dan Yesung jadi aku tak ingin membuat Kibum menderita dan Yesung terkesan jahat.**

Kibum terdiam. Masih menatap ke bangku taman. Sesekali matanya berkedip pelan, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata.

Ia ingin mencubit lengannya, memastikan ini semua benar terjadi. Disana Kyuhyun tengah duduk tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tak beranjak dari sana seolah membiarkan Kibum yang menghampirinya.

Tapi Kibum masih diam di tempatnya belum beranjak. Semuanya masih nampak mengejutkan baginya.

Yesung yang datang padanya, berlutut dan meminta maaf atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya dan Kyuhyun.

Menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Tentang sarannya pada Kyuhyun dan bagaimana akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar menjalankan saran Yesung.

Yang Yesung katakana bahwa Kyuhyun selalu merindukan Kibum. Selalu memimpikan Kibum. Sama halnya dengan yang Kibum rasakan dan alami.

"kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menghampiri Kibum, mengenggam tangan pucat itu erat dan menariknya duduk di kursi mereka.

"Kyu.. A..aku—"

"sttt.. aku tau. Kris sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih menatap manic kelam Kibum.

Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari penjelasan nama berkenegaraan cina itu. Tentang keadaan Kibum yang sebenarnya. Tentang perjuangan Kibum melawan penyakitnya. Kibum yang melalui pengobatan dan operasi sendirian. Ia menyesal tak bisa mendampinginya, menyesal tak menyadari kondisi Kibum. Menyesal bahwa ia tak pernah kembali untuk mencari Kibum.

Hari ini jika saja Kris tak datang menemuinya. Tak memukulnya untuk mendengarkan segala penjelasan tentang Kibummungkin ia akan tetap hidup dalam dunia yang penuh penyesalan dan sakit hati.

Dan kini sudah pasti Kibum dan ia tak akan duduk bersebelahan di kursi ini, tak mungkin bergenggaman tangan seperti ini.

"mianhe..mianhe.." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir Kibum lembut.

Semua terlihat jelas dari sini. Dati tempat Yesung dan Kris mengintai.

Sakit..

Yesung meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu.

"kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanya Kris yang menyandarkan tubuhnya d batang pohon. Menatap miris pada dua sosok yang kini tengah saling berciuman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Meski ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan setidaknya ia bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang terjadi.

"aku tak mau hidup dengan mayat hidup." jawab Yesung sambil terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun selama satu tahun ini, dadanya kembali bergemuruh sakit. Ia egois, menahan Kyuhyun disisinya. Mereka memang bersama selama setahun ini tapi sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Dulu, meski dirinya dan Kyuhyun hanya berteman tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Setidaknya ia akan menjawab semua celotehan dan omelan Yesung meski tak memberi saran dan malah mengatainya bodoh.

Ia terlarut dalam suasana, ingin memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya tapi ketika ia mendapatkannya, hanya cangkang kosong yang ada disana.

Bahkan sosok yang hanya bertegur sapa di lorong kelas dan sesekali mengatainya bodoh juga hilang.

Dan jika ia harus hidup dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu lebih lama lagi mungkin ia akan menjadi gila.

Biarlah—meski hatinya hancur asal bisa melihat senyum itu meski dari jauh Yesung yakin ia akan mampu bertahan.

"mungkin kami memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi teman. Dan kau sendiri mengapa melepaskannya?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, sebelum matanya beralih pada sosok Kibum yang tersenyum disana.

"aku.. aku bisa hidup dengannya bagaimanapun keadaanya. Bahkan jika ia hidup seperti mayat hidup.

Asal ia selalu berada di sampingku."

Yesung cukup tercengang kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kris barusan. Sebegitu posesifkan seorang Kris?

"lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"kemarin.. Kibum dia.." Kris merasa tenggorokannya tercekat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya apa yang diperbuat Kibum kemarin. Sebegitu tak berhargakah kehadirannya bagi Kibum? Tak cukup mampukan ia menjadi alasan untuk Kibum bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini?

Ia bisa bersama dengan Kibum. Walau meski memaksa namja berkulit salju sekalipun.

Namun kejadian kemarin membuka matanya.

Ia tak bisa terus menahan Kibum, tak bisa terus menahannya. Kemarin, ia hampir saja kehilangan Kibum untuk selamanya jika saja Kyuhyun tak cukup cepat menariknya ke pinggir jalan.

Memikirkan Kibum lebih memilih mati daripada hidup bersamanya sungguh terasa menyiksa.

"aku sangat mencintainya. Seharusnya aku tak mengajukan syarat padanya.." kembali Kris memandang Kibum dari kejauhan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "walau aku mencintainya aku tak seharusnya memaksakan Kibum untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Yesung tersenyum. Ya mereka disini yang mencintai dan mereka juga yang membuat cinta mereka ternoda oleh luka. Mungkin disinilah tempat mereka berada.

Cukup di belakang bukannya disamping orang yang mereka cintai. Cukup melihat dari jauh.

"jadilah namjachinguku." ucap Kris pelan.

"aku—aku mungkin tak bisa bertahan jika sendirian tanpa Kibum." lanjut Kris menatap sedih pada mata Yesung.

Tak ada jawaban. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana membuat Kris kambali tersenyum kecut.

"obat untuk orang patah hati adalah bersama dengan orang yang patah hati juga." ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh pada Kris. "ayo kita coba."

Kris tersenyum senang, ia ikut melangkahkan kakinya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yesung dan berjalan menjauh dari taman.

.

**~FIN~**

.

Special buat Ultah Kibum dan Yesung

Memang telat tapi daripada tidak sama sekali

**Happy B'Day Kibum & Yesung**


End file.
